Rainy Night In Virginia
by Wanna Be Abby
Summary: Working late on a Friday night was never something he had planned on. But sometimes the best things happen when you haven't planned on them. Epilogue now added.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own NCIS, or anything like it (sadly). I didn't invent the characters just enjoy the manipulation! Frankly if I can't have control over my own life, why should anyone else? I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes and retention of a certain person's sanity. ****But if you like, let me know?**

This is the first instalment of my response to an almost challenge from Know Your Dog, who was having a really bad day and happened to say of Tony: _"When is someone going to write a story where nice stuff happens to the poor boy... or is he going to go through life getting beaten, run over, blown up, kidnapped and infected with nasty viruses?"_

Being the star friend that I am, of course I offered to write something and, with the proviso that Tony was _"happy and in one piece"_, this is what I came up with.

**Rainy Night In Virginia**

One by one the automatic lights dimmed and went off. The natural light had long faded and it was quiet, save for the hum of the computers and the incessant patter of autumn rain on the windows.

A solitary figure sat in the open plan office, his head and desk illuminated by the spotlight of a Government-issue desk lamp. Occasionally the man in the 40-watt light would sigh, stretch his arms above his head and bend back over the keyboard.

So engrossed was he that the soft "ping" of the elevator doors opening failed to rouse him from his work. So focused on his screen, he didn't hear the footsteps on the carpet, or see the shadow approaching his desk. The figure closed in on him and halted in front of his desk.

"Hey Tony"

Tony DiNozzo started. His hands leapt from the keyboard sending his pen flying from its precarious balance atop the keys. "Wha..? Kate!"

And it was. His colleague stood in front of him, looking bemused. And, despite himself, Tony had to admit, looking hot.

Kate reached out her hand - proffering a cup of coffee. Tony raised an eyebrow. "And this would be a precursor to?"

"Ouch! When did you start using words like 'precursor'?"

"And when did you start bringing me coffee?"

"Can't I bring a friend a coffee when he's pulling a late night shift?" Kate shifted to lean across the desk, still holding out the cup.

"Er, _friend_?" Tony was confused, but took the coffee.

Kate continued to stare at him with that strange look in her eye.

Tony found himself uncomfortable at such close examination. Which was, y'know, weird. Because normally any woman paying him this kind of attention received the full force of his not inconsequential charm. However, this wasn't just any woman.

This was Kate.

Uptight, emotionally reined in, sarcastic, straight laced, Catholic Schooled, former Secret Service Caitlin Todd. Only not tonight it seemed.

Kate eased herself round his desk till her hip was practically brushing his shoulder. "So what keeps you here so late?"

"Finishing up casework. Paperwork really."

"Really?" she replied, rolling her "r", "Need some help?"

Okay, this was definitely - what was that word Abby used a lot? - _Hinky_. "Kate, much as this is an unexpected pleasure - what is this?"

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean? I came by because I thought you might appreciate my help!"

"Ah-ha. You come by on a Friday night - dressed like _that_ - to help me finish my paperwork up. Which, I hasten to add, if I don't complete, Gibbs will kill me."

"You don't approve of my outfit?" Kate stood up, took a step back and slowly turned round full circle.

Tony gave up trying not to notice - Kate's skin-tight black leather trousers, three-inch spike boots, and, well, what else could he describe it as? A mere suggestion of a top; black, strappy, all chiffon and sparkle, which, now she had spun round, he could see was backless; held on by two ribbons round her back. Her outfit blatantly advertised the curves that Tony had hitherto only strongly suspected hid beneath her workaday clothes. Kate watched him watching her.

"So DiNozzo - you approve?" Kate stood, hand on hip, barefacedly daring a reaction from him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, usual Disclaimer:I don't own NCIS, or anything like it (sadly). I didn't invent the characters just enjoy the manipulation! I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes and retention of a certain person's sanity. But if you like, let me know?**

Thanks for the reviews so far... here's the next instalment:

**Chapter 2**

Damn the paperwork! thought Tony. Okay, Kate, lets play it your way...

He stood up and walked right up to her. She leant back, shifting her slight weight back on her right foot, and raising her eyebrow at him. "You going to say anything DiNozzo, or just look?"

Tony put his head on one side, mock thinking, "Hmmmm, well Kate - do you know, I don't know. You come strolling in here like Gibbs in full stealth mode, looking… may I say incredibly hot?" He paused.

"You may."

"Okay, looking incredibly hot, and you start this whole 'thing', this dance with me"

"Dance?"

"Kate, you know full well what I mean - we both do. Only I wasn't quite aware you knew the steps as well as I did."

Kate leaned forward, draping her arms around his neck. "So, you thought you knew me that well?"

"I was obviously wr..." But before he could finish the word, let alone the sentence, Kate had gently pushed him back so he was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you worked with Gibbs?"

Well, that was an unexpected question, thought Tony, "About three years. Why?"

"Well, you should learn to expect the unexpected."

"From you though?" Tony said.

Or tried to say.

But before he could do more than take an intake of breath, Kate had fastened her lips on his, and Tony found his lips otherwise and far more pleasantly engaged.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual Disclaimer applies – I don't own NCIS, or anything like it I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes and retention of a certain person's sanity.**

Thank you all for your reviews - how kind you all are! I blush at all this praise - really! Here's some more - I hope you like it. I welcome more reviews - they'll help me shape a new NCIS Fanfic I'm currently writing - off the back of another request from my Beta Reader, poster and good friend!

**Chapter 3**

Deeper and deeper went the kiss. Kate had started it, but Tony willingly returned it.

How often had he thought about this? Daydreamed about it? He was only human for heaven's sake! He sat most of his working life either opposite Kate, watching her out of the corner of his eye, in a non-stalkery way he hastened to add.

How often?

How about every day, at least half a dozen times, earning himself a sound smack round the back of the head from Gibbs in the process.

"Just thinking Boss!" he'd cry.

"Yeah, and I know what about!" Gibbs would murmur at him, his own eyes not immune to the woman they both worked so closely with.

It didn't stop Tony though, didn't stop him wondering what it would feel like to hold her in his arms and kiss her like he had done with countless women before. Oh, he didn't kid himself, there had been many. Too many? Blonde, Brunette, the occasional Redhead, though these days he left those to Gibbs.

There had been all those girls at high school, then college, and his libido hadn't slowed down since then. Well, not much. If his schedule allowed there would have been more he told himself, but the nature of NCIS meant that calls in the middle of the night and 24-hour working days weren't exactly conducive to an satisfactory or active love life. Neither was sleeping in the office, mostly in this chair, feet up on the desk, seemingly dead to the world but only waiting for the call to spring into action. He couldn't seem to settle on the floor like Kate, who curled up under her desk with her inflatable pillow and fleece blanket she kept in her cabinet.

Kate, who could look so peaceful asleep, yet be the epitome of Special Agent in the field.

Kate, who had drawn her lips away from him, whose arms he could now feel around his waist.

Tony opened his eyes and saw her smiling in a knowing way at him.

"Kate?"

"You were expecting someone else?"

"To be honest?"

"Honest is good"

"Are you sure this is really you - not your evil twin or something?"

"Gee thanks DiNozzo! You know how to pay a girl a compliment!" She drew back, her hands by her sides.

"Well, Kate, you've made it pretty clear you just weren't interested from the start"

"Woman's prerogative, Tony, we're allowed to change our minds y'know"

"So I understand. What I don't understand is why?"

"Why?"

"Why this?"

"Care to elucidate there?"

"Okay, why this - why tonight? Not that I mind at all!" he hastily added, all of a sudden struck that, if he pushed too far, she would walk out that door and tonight would never have happened.

"I just decided I was tired of this dalliance Tony, tired of the bickering between us, the hostile arguments, tired of us trying to score points off each other, tired of..." for the first time she hesitated.

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of trying not to notice you looking at me like you do, like you're trying not to look. And don't say you don't because I have eyes you know - and they've been trained by the Secret Service and Gibbs. I don't miss much since I took this job."

Tony coloured, "So, anything else?"

Kate looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, I figure I've given you plenty to be going on with for now..."

"Okay - so, I get to say something now?"

"It would appear to be your turn - if you've got anything to say that is?"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual Disclaimer applies – I don't own NCIS, or anything like it I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes and retention of a certain person's sanity.**

Once again, thank you all for the kind reviews. I bow (singers shouldn't curtsey apparently) to your superb taste in fanfic, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Chapter 4**

Tony stood, transfixed by the woman he thought, before tonight, he knew backwards. How wrong can a man be?

"Kate, I don't know how to start. It's true, we do bicker, and fight, and score points off each other. And it's true I don't do that with anyone else here. Hell, I'd never dare try it with Abby! And maybe I make Proby's life hell sometimes, but thats what being a Proby is all about - y'know? But you? Well, I guess it's a defence mechanism with you."

"Defence?"

"Defence because I'm scared, Kate."

"What, I scare you? Way to go on the compliment front Tony!" Kate looked bemused.

"Not like that!" Tony stepped forward and took Kate's hands in his own, "Scared of getting too close to you, of letting you into my life, and then loosing the chance of something real with you before ever having the chance. I imagine that sounds really stupid" he finished, letting her hands drop and turning away. Jeez, what was she going to think of him now?

Kate reached for him and caught his arm.

"Tony - stop. What are you talking about?"

"Kate, I know you would never take me seriously if I asked you out. Properly out, not just on the coffee run, or for take out during a case. Besides..." he paused.

"Besides?"

"You're never short of a date. C'mon Kate, how many times have you had to cancel a night out when the work has demanded it?"

"More times than I care to admit, true, but it's not true I'm never short of an offer for dinner or a movie, Tony."

"You never seem to be. Dwayne? Ian? Mike? Tim - though I have to admit for one very bizarre moment I thought you were dating McGee!" Tony grinned, trying to lighten the moment.

Kate giggled, an incongruous sound from her, "McGee? For one; not my type, for two? I couldn't do that to Abby!"

"Like I say, you have your crowd of admirers Kate, so I figured, why go when I'm only going to get burned?"

"And you didn't think to just ask me?"

"Yeah, like we have that kind of conversation!"

"Hmmmm, true again." Kate glanced down, then back up to meet his eyes, "Tony, come and sit down," and with that she took his hand.

Tony let her lead him to the wide windowsill where they sat side by side. Kate kept hold of his hand, tracing the lines with her fingers.

"You have a long life line - did you know that?" she said, running her finger across his palm.

"Yeah, but a short thinking one. Is there a thinking line?" Tony glanced at her.

"I don't think so, but nice try" Kate hesitated "Tony, why say these things to me now?"

"Now? Well, you asked and besides, it seems a night for truth"

Behind them, a roll of distant thunder sounded as the rain continued to lash against the window.

"Seems so. Will you listen to that rain?"

Tony watched Kate watching the weather. She turned to find him looking at her. He took a deep breath. If the truth was going to be spoken let it be now.

"Kate, I've had more women than I care to think about, but I realise they mean, they _meant_ nothing to me. Since I walked onto that plane, since we first met, every woman I've ever met? I've measured them against you. Yes, I've flirted, danced, drunk, kissed and even slept with a few since we met, but no one has ever lived up to you." He paused to draw breath, nervous and scared. He'd never been so honest with anyone in his life about how he felt before - and he knew if he stopped now, he'd, _they'd_ never be here again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual Disclaimer applies – I don't own NCIS, or anything like it I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes and retention of a certain person's sanity.**

Thank you for the continuing kind reviews. If the day job doesn't pan out, maybe I could take up a career in writing…

**Chapter 5**

The rain lashed against the windows of the all but dark office. Two figures sat on the wide windowsill, close, but not touching.

Tony and Kate, eye to eye, but silent. No teasing, no harsh words, no argumentative banter rising between them.

Just silence.

Tony dropped his gaze and then turned to watch the wind strip more leaves from the oak trees outside. "Kate, you have to understand, this is difficult for me" he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Its not exactly easy sitting here either" Kate all but whispered to him.

Tony turned his head back to look at her. He reached out and took her left hand in his right."Look, I'll just tell you and can we take it from there?"

"Sure" Kate smiled and gently squeezed his fingers for reassurance.

"See, the thing is, you know I come from a fairly wealthy family - right?"

Kate nodded

"My parents sent me and my sister to the best schools, the best tutors, we had the best that money could buy. Money, but not affection, not parents not human contact. The only time we saw our parents was at school open days, or when Sarah was riding in a competition or I was on the sports track."

Though she hated to interrupt him, Kate had to - "Sarah? Tony, you never said you had a sister. You never mentioned her, well, not to me anyway."

"Yeah, I had a sister. Sarah Maria DiNozzo. She was so pretty, it hurt - y'know? She was my older sister, but only by about ten minutes" he paused and smiled, waiting for Kate's reaction.

"Twin sister?" Kate was amazed. She had subconsciously profiled her colleague when they first started working together, and had Tony, like Gibbs, as an only child. In Tony's case a spoilt only child.

"Surprised huh?"

"No! Yes! Actually, yes Tony. So, you used the word "had" there - is she, did she?"

"Yeah, she's dead Kate. She was so full of contradictions, a wildcat at school, hanging with the in crowd, but nearly always top of her class for stats. She loved to dance; she used to sneak out of school to clubs she knew she wasn't supposed to go to, hell, she wasn't old enough to go in!

She'd charm her way in and just dance like there was no tomorrow. I used to go with her sometimes, just to keep her safe. She never realised how much danger she put herself in, all she wanted to do was… was, be free"

"Free?"

"Free from the restrictions she felt our parents put on us. Like they cared for us? Nah, it was never to protect us, just to protect them. God, can you imagine the scandal if Dad's investment brokers found out the President of the First Bank of Boston's daughter was in anyway failing to conform? Or Mom's social circle found out her children weren't perfect? They never would have lived it down. So, to the outside world we were perfect children." He smiled ruefully.

"All we had was each other when we were kids. Then I got pushed into sport and found I was good at it, and Sarah got pushed into riding, and found she was good at that. She was more than good actually; she was fantastic. She could look a horse in the eye, get on its back and that animal would do anything for her, _anything_. Huge fences were nothing to her, she'd point-to-point and cross country every spare moment she had."

Kate nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I've always needed an audience, but you know that by now; we've worked together a while. Its like I'm trying to substitute parental approval, does that make sense?"

"In more ways than you thought possible!"

"Which is weird again, because I relate to and respect Gibbs way more than I ever could my father." He paused.

"But Sarah? Well, once she was focused on her riding, she didn't go dancing after that. She lived at the stables, first at school and then college. Mom and Dad were thrilled, such a talented daughter in such an acceptable recreation! They bought me sports gear and paid for college, although Dad wasn't exactly thrilled I majored in Phys. Ed., they were both so pleased with Sarah, it kinda took the pressure off me. They wanted to buy her this horse from this top breeder, name as long as your arm, but Sarah managed to persuade them she knew of a better one. So, they gave her the money and turned up to see what magnificent piece of horseflesh was occupying the stable block. " He smiled at the memory.

"I already knew, Sarah had taken me to see him before Mom and Dad ever thought about it. He was the ugliest horse you have ever seen, and had a really mean temper - kinda like Gibbs without his coffee - he was being sold for peanuts 'cause his breeder couldn't get anyone to ride him. Actually, Sarah bought him against the bids of a dog food supplier."

"Why?"

"Because she saw this horse and felt they had a connection. He was bad-tempered and uncontrollable for everyone who ever came near him, but not for Sarah. She just walked right up to him and told him she wasn't going to put up with his crap, that she wanted to help him, but he had to help her."

Kate was looking quizzical. "How?"

"Help her escape from the crap our parents put us through. Man, that horse adored her. He never messed her around; she never got thrown from him, nothing. Anyone else? He bit, kicked, basically went psycho on them, but never Sarah. Mom and Dad were appalled. Sarah was up for Olympic selection that year and they wanted her to have this gleaming perfect horse and here she was with this malformed monster! As far as they were concerned she'd blown it, big time."

"I sense a 'but' here?"

"Yeah, there's a but. Sarah and Mino - she actually bought a horse called Minotaur! - Worked really hard, every second they could. She'd send me pictures of her and this damn horse; no one else mattered to her. And they were good, they could have made it, would have made it" He fell silent, and looked out the window. He let go of Kate's hand.

"What happened?" Kate asked in a hush.

"I knew everything about Sarah, everything. Even when we went to separate colleges, we'd write, we'd call, even when I was completely wrapped up with a girlfriend or study I'd never forget her. She'd be riding, or studying, both of us completely wrapped up in our worlds but we'd always remember each other. I knew her favourite colour, ice cream flavour, songs, films, clothes, everything. What I didn't know was she was anorexic."

Silence descended between them.

Kate didn't know what to say.

"A week before she was due to have her trials for the Olympic team she was rushed into hospital. And she didn't come out again. The minute I found out I was there, by her bedside, talking to her, pleading her to get well, promising everything under the sun if only she'd get better. But she didn't, Kate, she didn't. She lapsed into a coma and never woke up. Mom and Dad sat, waiting for it to happen, but I couldn't. I just couldn't."

He looked back at Kate, a fierce expression on his face.

"When she died, I went to the stables and told Mino. He deserved to know - he was as big a part of her life as anything I ever knew was. Mom and Dad couldn't bear for him to be alive, and they couldn't sell him. He tolerated me that day, but after that he was uncontrollable. In the end he had to be destroyed. It was like he couldn't exist without Sarah, and I knew how he felt. I made up my mind then that no one was ever going to get close to me, that close that when they went away, and it would be 'when' and not 'if', I would never feel that kind of pain again."

He stood up and walked away from Kate, who sat dumfounded, staring at his back.

"Tony, it doesn't have to be like that. You can't live assuming every one is going to hurt you emotionally."

"Well, I haven't let them have I? As soon as I graduated from college, I joined the Police Force, I figured my distrust of human nature would be useful there anyway. And the uniform was cool, got me a lot of girlfriends!" he turned to smile at Kate, and for a second he was the Anthony DiNozzo she had always known.

She smiled back at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"How do you do that? Just change the mood like that, when you've just laid yourself open to me?"

"Kate, there's no one else I could do this with; no one else I could tell the things I've just told you. I trust you like no one else. I trust Gibbs, sure, who couldn't trust that man? But you? Well, I trust you with more than my life Kate; I'm trusting you with myself. Do you think you can handle that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Usual Disclaimer applies – I don't own NCIS, or anything like it I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes and retention of a certain person's sanity.**

Thank you yet again for the continuing kind reviews, but I fear all good things must come to an end – here's the final chapter... Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Kate looked Tony in the eye and took a step towards him. "Tony, I can't say..."

He turned away, angry with himself. What had he been thinking? This is exactly what he had feared would happen if he ever opened up to anyone. How could he have been so stupid?

Behind him Kate was in turmoil. Tony had laid this on her and then expected her to just - she paused. Just do what? She took a deep breath, "Tony?"

He didn't respond, just remained a hostile back, his shoulders braced against her.

"Tony? Damn it - will you look at me?" Kate strode over to her, what? Colleague, Friend? She grabbed his upper arm and spun him round, forcing him to look at her.

Her anger made her more forceful with him than she wanted to be, and as a result the wind was effectively taken out of her sails when she was confronted with the sight of his tear streaked face. Kate had planned to say something along the lines of "Don't you turn your back on me! Listen to what I have say!" but compassion rose in her and she enveloped him in her arms, this time purely to comfort.

Tony resisted, and remained stiff in her embrace, but then Kate softly said to him, "You think you can handle me DiNozzo?"

And any resolve he had melted away. Tony reached his own arms around Kate and held onto her like his life depended on it. They stood this way for a long time, oblivious to the sound of the storm outside continuing to lash rain against the windows and the 'click' and hum of computers around them.

Finally, and regretfully, Kate released Tony from her arms.

He leaned back, his head down, embarrassed by his show of self-pity and lack of control.

"Hey, Tony?" Kate said softly to him.

"Yes?"

"So, is that a 'yes' then?" she said, gently teasing him.

"I feel stupid Kate. I've never let anyone see me like this before, and now you have..."

"What will I think of you?" Kate said ruefully, "Tony, I've seen you at your best, your worst and every graduation in between." She reached to his face and wiped a stray remaining tear away from his face, her fingers running down to his chin till she could lift his face up and they were eye to eye.

"All you've shown me is you're human, Tony. All I think of you is that there is more to know about you, more to find out. And, thank you for showing me that."

"Thank you? For collapsing in a heap on you? For seeing me like this?"

"Yes. Tony, can't you see? You said you would never let anyone in like this, that you didn't want to be hurt. Well, I'm not going to promise you everything, no one can promise that. I can promise that I'll be honest with you, that I'll trust you, that I'll try not to hurt you - in other words I'll do the best that I can. And you know that's pretty damn good!" she smiled at him, causing him to return the expression.

"So, now what?" Tony asked her.

"Well, for a start I need to get my coat - did you realise its freezing in here?" Kate walked to her desk and slipped into her jacket.

"No, I meant, after this?"

"I know Tony. I'm really not sure. You know Gibbs will kill us if he finds out we're - how do you want to categorise this?"

"Dating?"

"Lets start with 'getting to know each other better' shall we and take it from there?"

"I can live with that" Tony grinned, then remembered something "What about my paperwork?"

"Ah, yes. Well, look, its gone 2300 hours now - what do you say we come in tomorrow morning and finish it up?"

"We?"

"Well, actually I meant you!" Kate teased him, "You come in, finish up, then give me a call and I'll buy you lunch - how does that sound?"

"Well, I did have other plans..." Tony grinned.

"Really? I hope they included me?" Kate shifted her weight onto her left hip and crossed her arms, teasing him.

"Kinda. I _was_ going to take you to dinner, but if lunch drags on..." he walked over to his desk, shutting his computer down and tidying his desk away quickly.

Kate came up behind him and flicked his desk lamp off.

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" she said, winking at him.

FINI


	7. Epilogue

**Usual disclaimer applies: I don't own NCIS, or anything like it I'm just borrowing them for a little while, yadda, yadda, yadda...**

Okay, so I know I said this was finished already, but I got badgered about it (_glares in certain person's direction_) and then my muse paid an unexpected (and brief) visit. So Behold - an ending!

Of sorts, anyways...

**Epilogue**

Kate took his hand and led him to the elevator. They kissed again, breaking the contact as the doors to the lift opened and they stepped inside. As the doors closed, an observer could have seen they resumed their physical contact.

An observer did watch as Tony and Kate entwined in another intense kiss.

An observer who sighed quietly from his unobserved post in the dark.

And this observer had been trained to be unobserved, and so quiet as to make himself part of the darkness.

So much so that the darkness had become part of him.

The darkness had, at times, all but consumed him, threatening to drag him into depression at the low points of his life, offering the dark seductions in return for his release of self, of things he thought were important but, whispered the darkness, meant nothing in comparison to the fulfilment and pleasures you could experience_. If you surrender to me. Only me._ And at the offers had been tempting at times, when life was going to hell in a handcart. When not even work could ease the gnawing doubt at the back of his mind that perhaps, just maybe, there was more to life than catching the bad guys.

That perhaps, just maybe, it would make life more interesting if he were on the opposite side, leading the chase, instead of following it.

Indecision had never been part of Jethro Gibbs' make up though. Which was just as well, considering who he worked for. Though he doubted that he could ultimately commit murder and escape justice for long. Not with the agents he worked with on the case.

Which bought him back to his current situation. This was going to take considerable thinking time.

And he knew a better place to be in order to be doing that in, than sitting here in an uncomfortable government chair mulling over what he had just been witness to.

Yes, a much better place.

And, besides, didn't he need to start work on the hull?


End file.
